Beauty and the geek
by ILoveEddieCullen
Summary: Bella's dating Edward, the nerd. he's affraid of loosing control or hurting Bella. what happens when Bella's had enough and can't take it any longer. what does it lead to. Juicy lemon AH. R


"Come on Edward, get your head outa the books" I whined as we sat on his bed.

Even though Edward was my boyfriend he could be a bit of a nerd. He always has his head in a book or something educational. It gets quite annoying to be honest.

He's never really kissed me before, just a quick kiss on the lips. Nothing too intermit. He was afraid of going to far an loosing control.

Edward was good looking and would look even better without the thick glasses. His hair was messy and unruly yet a perfect mix of copper and brown. He had eyes that sparkled in the light. Two green emeralds they were, they were forest green you could get lost looking into them. He was sweet and soft but treated me like I was fragile. He acted as though if he went to far with me I'd break in two or something. Like I was thin glass.

"But I've got to revise for my biology test" he sighed looking up from his text book, for the first time in an hour.

"The tests next Friday! Its only Monday!" I complained. He had over a week to revise!

"Bu-" he started to talk but I crushed my lips onto his. He was so frustrating at times. If he would kiss me more often I wouldn't be doing this to him. I was so annoyed that his biology test that was over a week of came before his own girlfriend! I mean come on, get real.

"Bella stop" he whispered.

"Why?" I smiled cunningly. There was nobody else in the house at the moment

We were all alone.

In his bedroom.

Oh the possibilities! Even though the possibilities would stay dreams not reality.

"Because I don't want to go to far" he sighed. that's it! I can't take it any longer with him.

"Edward! Do you even like me?"

"Of course I do! Why would you ask something like that"

"Because every time I try to take it a little further you just stop me. Like you don't want me or something" I tried to stay calm but I couldn't.

"I want to I'm just….I don't know…." he stuttered.

"Afraid? Afraid of going to far? Afraid of hurting me?" I yelled.

"Yes! I'm afraid! I don't feel good enough for you. I mean come on, look at me. I'm no prince charming" he pointed to himself to help his point.

"Yes you are! Come here" I said walking towards him. I took his glasses and threw them somewhere amongst the room falling with a clatter.

"You've got contacts" I smiled. "Use them" I whispered in his ear causing him to shiver.

"Look, wearing contacts wont change much. Just the fact I wont have glasses" he shrugged.

"Edward, without your glasses your eyes shine even more than before. Your hair falls softy onto your face perfectly, your eyes glisten in the sun or light, your skin is soft and smooth. You've got the biggest ear ever. Your caring, loving, handsome and a girls dream come true" I smiled while pushing his books from the bed. "Don't be afraid" I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing his lips softly. He was so tense and nervous. "Relax, Edward. Chilax" I said against his lips. He instantly relaxed and loosened up which I was grateful for.

"What are you…. Doing" he whimpered as I unbuttoned his shirt. Why the hell did he button it to the very top button so it was tight on his neck. Worst of all it was a checker shirt. No fashion sense?

"Edward, relax. Let yourself go, feel it" I commanded him as I undid the last button and threw his shirt to the floor. I ran my hands over his chest causing him to moan softly.

He wasn't very built up and full off muscles but he was broad but slender.

I knew then he'd relaxed even more because his arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me closer to him. I brought my lips back up to his face and kissed up his jaw line and then to his lips. Even though his arms were around my waist he was still shakily nervously. I rolled my eyes and carried on kissing him.

We'd only ever kissed before, nothing more. I knew he wanted to he was just afraid more than anything. But this time I wasn't going to let him be afraid, I wasn't going to take no as an answer. Today where going further than a kiss.

"Isabella" that was it, full name. he wasn't going to go any further. "We can't, were underage" he sighed. Underage? So all this time he's been stopping because were underage? Were seventeen for gods sake! Were nearly adults.

"Underage? Were nearly eighteen!" I all but yelled.

"Were still young though Bella" he stated simply.

"Who cares. Edward, just do it. Be a man" I was in a way blackmailing him but I've wanted nothing but this from him in years.

"Fine" he sighed as he forced his lips to mine. They came crushing down on me forcefully and rough but I liked it this way. I liked Edward when he was like this, I was seeing him in a new light.

I tangled my fingers into his hair as he kissed me and tugged lightly as his arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him.

He pulled his lips from mine and trailed kisses down my neck leaving a trail of fire as he did. He looked up at me from his bronze eyelashes and smiled while his lips were lingering on my neck. He nipped it softly with his teeth causing a small soft moan to escape my lips. His hands dipped under my shirt and up my back. He held onto my back as he brought his lips back like my lips and kissed me softly.

I closed my eyes as his hands travelled from my back to the hem of my shirt. I waited as he nearly ripped each button causing my shirt to open. He pulled it from my arms and threw it, landing with his shirt in the room somewhere. His hands travelled my stomach where he brought his mouth to my stomach and placed burning kisses along my stomach. My hands never left his hair as he kissed my belly button.

He's let him self go now I thought. This is it.

His hands slid up my stomach to my breasts. He paused and looked to be frozen. He was afraid again. But I didn't care. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. He smiled at me before he began massaging my mounds through my bra. It felt good, but I bet it would feel better without a bra.

I arched my back so I could unclip my bra and pulled it of my arms leaving me with a bare chest. He growled and carried on massaging them.

"Edward" I whimpered softly. He took one of my breasts in his mouth and his tongue traced my nipple causing me to moan again in pleasure. The other breast was massaged like before with his hand until he swapped over.

"I need you" he whispered. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this" I couldn't believe what he was saying. He'd been waiting ages? If he'd said sooner I'd of given him it whenever he wanted.

I craved his touch.

"So do I" I said as he crawled to my legs and unbuttoned my jeans pulling down my panties with them. I was laid bare before him with him still in his pants.

"Too many clothes" I whispered as I pulled his pants of him leaving him in his boxers. His excitement was obvious now. He pulled his boxers of and left them with his pants on the floor. He straddled my waist with his legs either side of me and whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"As I'll ever be" I couldn't take it any longer. I jerked my hips up so his arousal touched my dripping centre. He took my hint and entered me slowly. The pain was sharp and hurt but it would pass soon from what I've heard.

I whimpered at the pain.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry. I'll stop" he said pulling from me. I groaned at the loss of contact. He was so close, I could jerk my hips and have him enter me forcefully and break the boundaries.

I did as I needed and jerked my hips causing him to enter me. He was shocked at what I did but didn't complain. I made sure he entered me forcefully which caused him to break the boundaries and the pain to quickly pass.

Pain became pleasure.

Edward looked to be in heaven, the happiest man alive.

He thrust into me softly but it wasn't enough. I moved my hips to meet his every thrust but it still wasn't enough.

I flipped him over so I was on top. I needed more movement.

"Bella" he moaned as his eyes closed in pleasure with his head falling back into the pillow.

I moved faster and harder than I thought possible for me.

A knot in my stomach began getting tighter as I got closer to the edge. I could tell Edward wasn't going to last much longer either. His hands held onto my waist as I moved on him.

"Let go" I told him. He understood fully and let go causing him to climax and explode inside of me. I felt my walls crumble as I did the same. I exploded and landed in pure ecstasy.

"Bella" he panted.

"That was…"

"Amazing" he said breathless.

A/N : I know there only short but I like them short and lemony.

Ideas are welcome.

Check out ChazziiBabes page , great stories!


End file.
